


I'll Will Leave a Light On

by lenzisaslut



Series: Stranger Boyfriends [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Steve Harrington, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Sad Steve Harrington, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, hes always cute tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenzisaslut/pseuds/lenzisaslut
Summary: Pretty much a Harringrove cuddle fic for when you're sad! :)(A New Cuddle Every Day!)





	I'll Will Leave a Light On

Billy awoke, still very groggy and tired after he and Steve fucked. Steve was still fast asleep, nuzzling into the alpha's chest. He couldn't help but to comb his fingers through his omega's hair, taking in the younger's scent as he pressed his nose into his sensitive, marked scent gland. Steve whined as he wrapped his legs around Billy's thighs, his arms already around Billy's torso. He had him in an octopus grip. Steve's vanilla and tangerine smell had the alpha dozing off again, but the fluttering eyelids kept him awake. 

"Bill?" Steve croaked, moving his hand to rub at his eye like a child. "Hey, baby." He mumbled, voice thick and raspy. Billy pressed a kiss to the omega's marked scent gland. As Steve whined, Billy decided to nip at it. "Stop, I'm sensitive." He giggled. Billy chuckled and pulled him into a quick kiss. "It's still late, go to sleep, baby boy." Billy mumbled, resting his head on the omega's. Steve huffed, and attempted to push on the alpha's chest. "I'm sticky!" He whinged. "Oh well." Billy hid his grin in his partner's soft hair. "Billy!" Steve dragged out, trying to wiggle out of his boyfriend's grasp. "Do you want me to lick it off of you?" Billy smirked, pulling away and watching the younger flush red. Steve calmed down, stopped wriggling, and rested his head on Billy's chest. 

Billy had the omega falling asleep quick as he soothed him to rest with his thunderstorm scent. He had to be careful with it though, as he could accidentally overpower it and give Steve a harsh headache. Keeping it gentle was key to nice cuddles. Steve was gently snoring, and drooling onto Billy's shirt, and the alpha could only chuckle and wonder why he loved the kid as much as he did.


End file.
